Soul of the Sun
by Emmett's One True Love
Summary: In this story Bella is pregnant and Edward is gone but there is a major teist so keep reading. And dont be fooled this story is different from Upon the Horizon!
1. Ch1 New Purpose

_A/N__I would like to make it __clear__ that this is based o__n__ the great __Stephanie__ Meyer__'s Twilight series__I wish I owned it but I don't. _

Upon the Horizon

Ch.1 New Purpose

As Edward led me into the forest I was sure he would be happy when I told him I was pregnant. I wasn't sure how it had happened . . . well I knew how it happened just not how I could get pregnant with the child of a vampire.

Edward had been unusually quiet since the Jasper incident the other day. But I knew this would make him happy. I was so excited when I read the test this morning when he was getting the car. I just needed a quiet place to tell him. I was surprised Alice hadn't seen this coming I guessed it was because there was no way we could have planned it.

"Bella we need to talk."He said when we reached the edge of the forest.

"What about?" I asked curiously because he didn't seem happy and if this was about me being pregnant he should sound excited and over whelmed with joy. Right?

"Bella we're leaving." He said flatly.

"Why are we leaving? Just wait a little longer." I said.

"My family and I have been here for too long, it is time we move on. Carlisle is already claiming thirty three." He said in a rushed explanation.

"Oh so when you say we . . ." I said as the pieces came together.

"I mean my family and myself. Bella, you and I are just too different. There is no way we can make this work. What happened with Jasper made me see that." I couldn't believe what was happening I thought we would be happy together as a family and now he was leaving me and our baby.

"Edward listen to me what happened with Jasper was an accident, it doesn't change anything. I still love you." I said try to make him see and understand so he wouldn't do this.

"Bella what happened just helped me to see what I already knew. That this was a fruitless effort at an impossible relationship. We can't work. I can finally see that . . .I will always love you in a way. But I can't keep trying to be something I'm not. I'm not human and I'm tired of trying to be. We're not right for each other. I can see that now." As he spoke I began to lose all feeling in my body. Edward Cullen, my world, my life didn't want me. He didn't love me.

I couldn't just tell him about the baby to make him stay. I wouldn't be able to have him here when he didn't want to be. I was not one of those people who have a baby to help a relationship. So I just said calmly and numbly: "Ok well if that's how you feel I won't try and make you stay." At the end, I could hear the sadness leak into my voice. It was uncontrollable. But he simply nodded and walked off into the forest.

Leaving me and my unborn baby alone to fend for ourselves. For the baby's sake, I would stay alive I wouldn't make it feel anymore loss before it was even born. I silently promised to never leave my baby alone or ever let anybody hurt it the way I had just been. I would protect it, no matter what.

As I walked back to the house, I realized just how much pain I was in and that I couldn't catch my breath. My body felt like _he _had taken my heart and lungs out of my body. How was I going to live without _him_? I needed_ him_. _H__e_ was everything to me; my life was nothing without _him_.

From now on my baby would be my life. I was not going to make my baby pay for what _he_ did; it wasn't the baby's fault. Even as angry and in as much pain as I was in, I knew that if _he_ had known about the baby _he_ would not have left.

I also knew that if not for trying to protect my baby, I would have killed myself. The baby was my only reason to live now.

_A/__N Well__ that's chapter one__T__ell me what you think!!__ Be nice__ this is my first full length __fanfic__ I really hope you liked it.__ My next chapter will be more of my own and less of Stepenie Meyer's. I had a lot of fun __w__riting it.__ Please excuse a__ny __spelling and grammar errors__ I'm just not good at catching the__m__ Yes__ I know it was short__ I will __w__rit__e__ more next time__ promise! Please review!!!!!!!!! _


	2. Ch2 stranger

_A/N Big twist!!_

**Soul of the Sun**

Ch.2 Stranger

I had survived for three months without him it hurt but I could do it, for my baby. Then the other pain started I recognized it as the same pain I felt when James bit me but this I was sure had something to do with my baby.

What I thought was a few minutes after the pain started there was a flash of light and all of a sudden a woman was standing at the edge of my bed. There was something strikingly familiar about her but I couldn't figure where I had seen her. She came over to me where I was huddled up in a ball crying from the pain; she wrapped her arms around me in a soothing way. The strange woman said things to me I'm sure were meant to make me feel better however they didn't really make much of an effect to pay attention.

At some point I had a moment of clarity when I was able to think about something other than the pain; when my brain just told me: _Trust her, she was sent to guide you. Do not ask questions for which there are no answers. _ I don' know what it meant but I trusted that moment, I needed to believe in it.

After three long days the pain stopped. Now I could get a few select answers. The woman I was staring at had brown hair that went just past her shoulders and bright green eyes. She was about my height and had on a plain white skirt, ballet flats and a light pink blouse; she looked like something out of an old move.

"Who are you?" Seemed like a good place to start.

"My name is Elisabeth, Bella I won't hurt you or your baby." She knew my name and that I'm pregnant this I not normal; but I guess in my world nothing is. Hell the father of my child is a vampire.

"Ok, Elizabeth what are you doing here?" Also a good question especially since my brain was in ten places right now.

"I was sent here to help you and your baby, by whom I cannot say but I know many things that you will need to know and I can help you threw this. First you need to trust me." She said in a motherly and loving way.

"Yes, I trust you." I replied weekly.

"Good, now you need to hunt." I was about to ask how she knew that and then decided she probably knew more about my situation then I did. "While you do that I'll pack we need to leave. This place does not seem safe."

I just left I didn't want to know what she meant by that. I ran deep into the woods surrounding my house. It was dark but with my new vision I saw perfectly. When I smelt the blood of a deer I let my senses completely take over, I pounced and snapped the neck before I sank my teeth into the deer. After another three deer I was done and headed back to the house.

Elizabeth had packed up most of the stuff in my room.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Where going to Chicago, there isn't too much sun there so you won't have to worry about that and you need to go back to school." Elizabeth said.

"Well that's good and all but aren't you forgetting something? The fact that I can't be near humans because I will probably drink them dry." It came out a little meaner than it was meant to but I was already at my limit I didn't need to add being a murderer to my list of reasons why my life sucked.

"Oh dear, did I forget to mention that you are completely immune to human blood and that you still age. Well silly me, sorry." She really did sound like a mother is was sweet. "Besides you've been with me this whole time and I'm human."

"No you left out." I mumbled under my breath.

We got into my truck and were on our. I didn't leave a note I didn't think that my parents would want the truth and I didn't want the last thing I told them to be a lie.

We drove to the airport in Seattle and emptied out my banks accounts before buying two plane tickets to Chicago. Once we had boarded I realized that there was a lot more money in my accounts than there should have been. I supposed that Charlie had been putting money away for collage.

The plane landed in Chicago airport at nine o'clock in the morning. Once we got my bags we went to go get a taxi. When we reached the city we got out and walked. All of our traveling was relatively quiet Elizabeth could tell I had no interest in talking right now.

"Where are we going,we aren't exactly rolling in cash?" What was making me so sarcastic all of a sudden? It must be the hormones.

"We are going to get an apartment and then I am going to get jobs and then you're going to get enrolled in school." She said coolly.

"How are you so sure we can do that with what we have, I mean we have almost no money and what kind of a job are you going to get? Not that I'm insulting you but what criteria do you have." We are so screwed this is never going to work how does she not see this?

"Bella dear, don't worry we will work it all out. And as for my criteria I can poor coffee as well as the next person and I think that has to count for something. I'm looking for a job not a carrier. But I would ask that you really devote yourself to your studies if you want to go to college next year you're going to need a scholarship of some kind." She was smiling. I like it when she smiled and her optimistic outlook was good to because mine was the total opposite. Maybe we could make this work.

Elizabeth was right it did work out, she got a job at a local coffee shop, we got an apartment and I managed a partial scholarship to Illinois State University. We got furniture (cheap but it works) and a **lot** of baby stuff. The apartment was only two bedrooms but I don't sleep so I didn't need a room.

I never went to a doctor for obvious reasons, so Elizabeth delivered the baby when I went into labor on June 21 at nine o'clock at night. It seemed to me she had done this before but I thought best not to ask.

It hurt but not as much as _other things. _It was a girl, little Elena Elizabeth Cullen. Her name means light which I thought fit because she is the sun of my soul. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I loved her before I saw her but when I saw her she was real and I became scared of what could happen to her but I knew I would be there to protect her.

"Oh Bella she is breath taking." Elizabeth said as tears fell down her face.

She was with her reddish brown hair like her father not chocolate brown like me. She looked a lot like him, not at all like me. She was my little precious piece of him.

_A/N Hope you liked it!! Please review!! _


	3. Ch3 The Unexpected

**A/N I peoples thoughts on Elizabeth are please!!**

Glad you all like the story!!

**Soul of the Sun**

Ch.3 The Unexpected

Elena was a year old now she was amazing her little face just lit up when she saw me but my face lit up when I saw her. I only had one class today and I was on my way to drop Elena off at the collage daycare center. She wasn't good about being away from me but she got used to it. She usually spent the day with Elizabeth but she had to work.

The class I had today is required for class for all premeds and pre nurses which is what I am. I was always good at biology. We are supposed to have a guest speaker today who will tell us the reasons why what we do is important and how we will use what we learn now in our careers later in life. I don't really think that this class is going to be major but I'm not the kind of person to skip class.

I got there just in time to find a free seat right in the middle. The class room was huge and I didn't like to sit in the very front or the very back so the middle always worked for me.

The teacher was on time today which was a shocker to begin with but the man who walked in behind him was not someone I ever expected to see again.

"Class I would like to introduce today's guest speaker Dr. Carlisle Cullen." That was very unexpected. I thought I was never going to see them again and now. I didn't know what to do I wanted so much to see them again to see _him_ again. I just didn't know if I could handle it or if I could deal with_ him_ being so close and not being with me.

The class went by in a daze but as Carlisle was thanking the class for being here he caught my eye and that was it, he saw me. When class ended I was the first one out the door. I ran straight for the daycare center to go get Elena of coarse getting her took ten minutes because she wanted to keep playing and then I have to sign her out it's a whole project.

I ran as fast as I could to get to my car (which went at a pretty decent speed) when Carlisle finally caught me.

"Bella wait please." Well I had to there was no way I could out run him in my car or with Elena in my arms; I always went slower when I had her. So I stopped. "Bella you're a vampire . . . and you're holding a baby and so many other things. I don't really know what to say." This was not like Carlisle he was usually so controlled but today he looked confused and flustered.

"There's nothing to be said." I said flatly.

"Bella there is plenty to be said, we can deal with this at home. Won't you please come and see everyone and explain a few things." I owed Carlisle a lot I couldn't deny him he had saved my life on a number of occasions but I wasn't sure I could do this.

"Carlisle I just don't know if that's such a good idea." I replied I didn't have any better argument than that.

"Bella please we have all missed you and we want to see you. Please come with me." He pleaded. What he said meant a lot to me. I leaned over and gave him a hug.

"I missed you guys to. Alright I'll follow you to your house." I said before letting go and putting Elena into the car. I guess I was about to see if I could handle it or not. Maybe they did want to see me.

It was only a ten minute drive to the new Cullen house, this one looked remarkable like the one in Forks. I got out of the car and then unbuckled Elena from her seat. I grabbed my baby bag I never went anywhere without it.

"Do you think mommy can handle this?" I whispered to Elena in a silly voice. She just giggled and gave me a loud sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"You think it's funny do ya, do ya?" I asked in response as I tickled her chin before meeting Carlisle by his car. He didn't say anything as he led me to the door and let me inside.

The inside of this house wasn't all that different from the one in Forks either.

"We have a visitor." Carlisle said at a normal level everyone could hear him. One by one the whole family ensemble into the living room and as soon as they saw me their jaws dropped and their eyes bulged out of their skulls. I couldn't tell whether their expressions were caused by seeing me or seeing me with a baby. As I looked at them all I realized that the most important one of them was missing, _Edward_.

"Bella!" Alice screamed as she came running at me luckily she slowed down near the end to reduce the power of the impact. Probably because of Elena. I however ended up in a huge bone crushing hug but it felt good to have her tinny arms around me again I had missed this, I had missed her my sister.

"I missed you to Alice." I said as she finally loosened her grip. But when she did I was in another huge this time with Emmett.

"Emmett you going to hurt Elena could you loosen you grip a little bit, please." He did but only the sliest bit and it was another two or three minutes before he would let someone else huge me. When he did I was brought into gentler embraces with Esme, Jasper and even Rosalie. By the time the hugging was done Edward was there to. I felt so awkward to have him stand there and just look at me.

"Bella dear come have a seat. We need to talk." Esme said breaking through the uncomfortable silence.

"Um, Bella whose baby is that exactly?" Emmett asked. All I could think was whose baby would I have.

"She's mine Emmett and her name is Elena." I replied.

"Bella she's so cute, how old is she?" Alice asked.

"She turned a year old in June the day after Edward birthday actually."

"When did you get turned Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"October of last year." I said wondering what they would make of that I really did not want to explain what had happened.

"How were you able to carry her to full term if you were a vampire your body should have stopped accelerating both of your growth and maturity?" Carlisle was right by everything he knew.

"Elena is the one who changed me, I was never bitten." I didn't want to out and out tell them that Elena was Edward's daughter, but maybe if I dropped enough hints he would figure it out. "She's a vampire too; when I was three months pregnant I just changed. I can't explain it." He had to figure it out. I would not tell him. I saw him thinking he had a mask on that would not show his emotion.

"Bella do you mean that Elena is my daughter?" Edward asked; I always knew he was smart. I lifted my head up to make eye contact and nodded head, yes.

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asked not really expecting an answer but Edward had one.

"Carlisle how is any of this really possible out existence isn't possible but we're here. Who are we to say a vampire can't have a baby with a human. Hell, I'll believe it and I usually have more trouble with this stuff than you do." Edward must really want this to be true. He looked happier now then he had when I walked in and he hadn't looked that sad then.

"Bella can I hold her?" Edward asked sheepishly.

"Of course Edward." Within half a millisecond he was on the couch next to me. I gently handed Elena to him. She looked at him curiously then giggled and started to play with his hair. Edward just put on about the dumbest smile I'd ever seen and kept staring at Elena. It was love at first site for both of them.

Everyone else quietly left the room leaving only Edward, Elena end myself.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" That was another question I didn't want to have to answer. Leave it to Edward to ask it anyway. Well might as well try the truth.

"The day you left." I said I a mumble. "I took the test that morning, three actually. I was planning on telling you when you said you were leaving."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward said sounding hurt.

"I didn't want you to feel obligated to stay so I didn't say anything." I mumbled back.

"Bella I wouldn't have felt obligated. Do you know what it means for me to have a child? It means everything and I've already missed so much, I really would have wanted to stay." Edward said.

"I also didn't want you around all the time. If you weren't with me it would have been too hard to have you there, I can barely stand it now." Oh God did I just admit that I accentually can't live without him well that's a little embarrassing.

"Bella I never wanted to leave you, I-I always just thought I was doing the right thing. I wanted to protect you from me from what I am, from what I could have done to you." Edward said.

"You don't have to lie to me. I understood what you said that day. I have to go to work I'll be buy later to pick her up. That is assuming you want to do some father daughter banding or whatever." I said on the edge of tears.

"Of course I do but Bella . . ." I didn't let Edward finish I just couldn't.

"Good I get off at seven, I'll see you at seven thirty. Everything you'll need is in the baby bag. Bye sweetie." I said giving Elena a peck on the cheek.


	4. Ch4 Answers

_A/N The Twist is reviled here!! REVIEW!! _

**Soul of the Sun**

Ch.4 Answers

When I got off work I went to go get Elizabeth so she could meet the Cullens. She seemed a little too happy to meet the people who ripped my heart out but I didn't really think much of it. As I got out of the car I felt my heart sink to my stomach but I didn't know why I just had a weird feeling.

"Esme this is Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is Esme." I said introducing the two as I walked in the door. "Where's Edward?"

"In his room with Elena."

"No we're not." Edward said on his way toward us. When he was about two feet away he stopped and just stared at Elizabeth and she was staring at him. Elizabeth was smiling and Edward had his mouth wide open just waiting for I fly to move in. I looked between the two and neither one was moving even an inch.

Then Carlisle came into the room when he saw Elizabeth he dropped the book he was carrying. Esme and I stared at each other confused.

"Um, guys what are you all staring out this is starting to freak me out?" I asked a little scared of the answer I would get. I then decided to just grab Elena from Edward he looked like he wasn't really paying attention and I was scared he might drop her. She put her head on my shoulder and started to yawn.

"Bella this is Edward's mother, but I don't understand how she died over a hundred years ago." Carlisle said regaining his composure slightly. That's when I realized where I had seen Elizabeth before that night when she came in to my room; I had seen her in the picture Edward kept in his room.

"What?!" Esme and I said in unison; I screamed it.

"I'm his mother." Elizabeth answered this time. Then Edward reached out and pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"How is this possible?" Edward said as he pulled away steeling the words right out of my mouth.

"Yeah, how? I want some answers. I never asked them before because I wasn't allowed but now I think I deserve some." I said angrily letting all the venom slip into my words.

"Yes Bella your right you do deserve all the answers and I will give them to you." Elizabeth replied in her motherly tone of voice. "I did die, but I was asked to come back because when Edward left it messed up the plan. The grand design if you will. I had to come and take care of Bella and the baby she was carrying." When she paused I took the chance to ask some more questions.

"Who sent you and have you known what was going to happen this whole time, and why the hell did they send his mother?" God was I pissed.

"I was sent by a higher power that's all I can say. And no, I didn't know what was going to happen I was told need to know information I was not allowed to completely alter the word and my coming back had a ripple effect threw time. As for why they sent me I don't know you can ask them when you get there in sixty or seventy years ok. But was I such a bad chose?" She asked again in her motherly voice though seeming a little hurt by my question.

"No, but it just pisses me off that you're _his_ mother of all people. Why so you could pick his side and reunite him with his daughter and all the while drive me up the god dammed wall?" I was livid I just wanted to rip someone apart.

"Bella know one wanted to hurt you, especially not me. I love you your like my daughter." I wanted to believe her but no matter what I was always hurt.

"Then why am I always hurt, I hurt right now because he's near me if I'm away from him I hurt. If you're around now it will be the same, everything hurts." I yelled. "I just I-I have to go clear my head."

They tried to stop me but I just kept running and running until there was no sound but my daughter breathing in my arms.

"Why can't things ever just stay happy, they start that way and then just go down?" I said to Elena, the only thing right a bought my life. She just kissed me I wish that would fix it but it won't. "Take my advices don't ever grow up things just started to go downhill after age thirteen."

After an hour Elena started to cry, she was hungry. It was then I realized I had only fed her once today and she had to eat two or three times. I was going to have to go back to the house and have Elizabeth help me I could never manage to feed her myself.

It only took me five minutes to run back to the house. When I got there Edward and Elizabeth were sitting in the living room talking about Elena.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened before it just makes me so mad that you're his mother. We can deal with that issue later but I need you to help me feed Elena right now." I said talking fast and not making eye contact.

"Apology accepted and I really wish I could have told you from the beginning but I wasn't allowed. Now let's go feed her." As Elizabeth said it I could still see the hurt in her eyes.

I picked up the baby bag which was still next to the couch; I pulled out my _**extremely**_sharp pocket knife and handed Elena to Elizabeth. Then we walked into the kitchen so that if there were any accidents no blood would get on Esme's furniture.

"What are you guys going to do with that?" Edward asked pointing to the knife in a disapproving tone.

"It's complicated to feed Elena, because she's a vampire she needs blood but fresh blood is too raw for her. She needs the blood in my body it's special in a way, so I cut myself and she drinks." I explained.

"Doesn't that hurt you?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yes it does a lot and it forces me to hunt a lot more but Elena's life is worth a lot more." I said as I pulled the sleeve of my shirt up to expose my wrists. Edward gasped when he saw all the scars on my wrist; he should only see my neck.

I took the knife and put it at the edge of a scare and cut through the skin, letting the blood and pain flow. I laid my head back on the couch as Elizabeth brought my wrist to Elena's mouth feeding her hurt more now that she was getting teeth. She bit down and I could feel the blood leave my body as Elena's weak form of venom entered. I felt the usual burning fire feeling but then I felt Edward take my other hand in his own. This made me mad so I ripped my hand out of his grasp. What right did he have to touch me?

After two or three minutes she stopped and I brought my head up to look at the cut. It was no worse than usual. Then without a word I ran off to hunt; I was so thirsty I was on the verge of insanity.

_A/N Did you guys like the twist I thinks it was pretty good!! Please review!!_


	5. Ch5 Screaming

**REWVIEW!! Please!! **

**Soul of the Sun**

Ch.5 Screaming

When I arrived back at the Cullen's Elena was sleeping in Edwards arms and I was so mad at how good they looked together. I didn't bother to speak to Edward as I walked in I just couldn't bring myself to do it for fear that I would end up sobbing. I just went looking for Elizabeth; she was in the kitchen with Esme. I went up behind Elizabeth and put my arms around her shoulder.

"I know you're sorry Bella it's ok really you were upset." Elizabeth knowing exactly how I was feeling.

"No it's not ok. I love you and just cause you're _his_ mother doesn't mean I should take out my issues with him on you." _I should take them out on him._

"Bella I understand you were upset just forget it, please." Elizabeth said.

"Fine but I really am sorry. I think I'm going to head home now you and Elena can stay. I'll leave the keys and you can take the car when you come." I said.

"Oh Bella dear please don't go we really should catch up." Esme said sweetly sometimes I really wondered if she was coated in white chocolate she was so sweet and nice.

"Um well the truth is that it feels kind of awkward being here it's not my place." Again with me and the truth they didn't even have to torture it out of me I gave it far too willingly.

"Why is that dear? This is your home as much as anyone's." Although I knew Esme meant well I couldn't help but laugh at the ludicrousness of what she had just said this was not my home because home is where your family is and your family doesn't leave you _**ever**_.

"No its not." I said coldly as I walked away. I was almost to the door when I was cornered by a small pixie like creature aka Alice.

"Alice please move." I said dryly.

"No this is your home and we are your family despite what you may think." She said.

"Alice we both know what I'm going to say do we really have to have this argument?" I asked frustrated.

"Yes we do you are my sister, my best friend. I don't want to lose you, let Edward tell you the truth let, me tell you the truth, let any of us tell you the truth but don't leave here before you have heard the whole story." She half yelled half sobbed at me.

"Alice if you love me then let me leave don't make me hurt any more, let me go find a safe place to crawl up and just sob I cannot do this anymore. I am broken and fragile my heart is not impermeable. The outside does not always reflect what is within. I might have been somewhat ok yesterday but seeing you guys again . . . has really opened my wounds up again and I just want them to close up again." I begged her.

"Bella I do love you that's why you have got to listen to us. We really just want you to be happy really we do. So let us help you stop the pain by knowing that we do love you, we have always loved you and always will. Help us stop the pain we all feel from not having you." Alice said coming closer to me.

"I'm not as strong as you think I am or as dumb . . . not anymore. Fool me once shave on you fool me twice shame on me I have an enough shame to deal with thank you very much. I don't need to trick myself into believing that any of you love me. Now let me leave Alice." I said sharply.

"WE DO LOVE YOU! Edward is just an idiot beyond anyone else on the planet. Now just let him explain that to you ok please, please. I'm begging you don't hate the rest of us because my brother is as dumb as anyone could ever possible be ok." Alice was now channeling her anger at Edward which I was really enjoying.

"Bella please talk to me. I just want to try and explain how much I really do love you." I heard Edward wispier from behind me. His voice sent an unwanted shiver of hope through my body.

"Fine but only because it's the only way I'm going to get the hell out of here." I said in a huff. Alice moved out of the door way and I exited followed by Edward. "Let's get this little 'let's torture Bella fest' over with shall we."

"No one wants to torture you Bella. We all love you." He said seriously.

"Whatever."

"Alice was telling the truth I am an idiot and there is no other in the world that could possible compare. I only left you because I was afraid th-that something like what happened on your birthday or James would happen again I could not risk your life any longer. It's too precious . . .you're too precious. I would never allow harm to come upon you especially not by my own hand and I was truly the greatest threat to your life." Edward said trying to explain his actions I did not interrupt him I was far too interested in seeing what he had to say. Oh how I wished it was true.

"I never cared about my own life because you are my life even now. Life never mattered to me physically only emotionally so technically you killed me that day." I said holding back sobs.

"I never meant for that I only wanted to protect you. I thought you would get over me and move on be happy. I honestly never believed you could love me." And those should have been his dying words.

"SO WHAT MY PATHETIC HUMAN LOVE WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH?" I screamed at him as lowed as I possibly could. I was really, really tempted to bolt but I didn't think I could out run him I was fast but I knew he was faster so I would just fight it out.

"No never Bella yours is the only love I have ever truly wanted or craved but I was never really able to see how an angel like you could love a monster like me. You're pure and good I'm nothing but evil. I'm a 

murderer and the day I left you is the day I truly became evil because I destroyed the only thing worth anything . . . your love and trust. And I would do anything to go back and change what happened but I can't I just have to hope that you can someday look into my eyes and honestly forgive me and not hate me." Every word was sincere, they made me want to run into his arms but I was scared I couldn't stand to be hurt again I would never survive again.

"You have no idea how badly I want to believe you but I don't know if I can do it." I whispered.

"I understand Bella if you don't love me anymore. What I did was unforgivable." He thought I didn't love _him. _

"Edward don't you ever say that I don't love you, I love you with every ounce of life in me." It was then that I realized that he didn't need my forgiveness because I have never stopped trusting him or loving him. So I ran into Edwards arms and wrapped my legs around his waist then kissing him. He was confused but not unresponsive.

"I love you Bella and I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove that to you because you are everything to me. You will never doubt my love again." Edward said looking deeply into my eyes.

"Never doubt my love either it is pure, unyielding and everlasting." I whispered in his ear as he held me closer to his marble chest where I fit like a puzzle piece that had been missing for far too long.

"How did you know that I wasn't lying before what was it that made you understand me?" Edward asked as I sat in his arms later that night.

"Honestly I was just too dumb before to realize that leaving is something that only you would do for me. I think that the biggest problem in our relationship is our inability to believe that the other loves us. I 

probably should have realized it a year ago because Elena is our love in human form I just could not see how you loved me." I said to him.

"I **do** love you; I have always and will always love you and no other is as pure or meaningful. I will also never leave you again not even for your own good." Edward whispered into my hair before kissing it.

"Good that's all I needed to know."

**THE END!**

_**A/N Now I need all of you to go to my profile and vote on whether you want a sequel to Soul of the Sun or Upon the Horizon**_** because **_**I'm starting high school and won't have time to write sequels to both! Honestly I don't know what would happen in either sequel so they are both blank slates in need of suggestions.**_


	6. Chapter 6

I know we all hate these but I need you guys to really decide which story you want a sequel to so please VOTE!! I will be posting which ever you chose for the sequel around Christmas. Please vote and tell me what you want and also what you think the stories should contain. I really want your opinions!!!


End file.
